Unexpected Blessings
by Kristen3
Summary: Freddy Crane is now a high school counselor. When a student comes in looking to vent about his parents' divorce, Freddy finds himself telling a very familiar story. One-shot


Freddy sat at his desk, sighing. It was hard to believe has path had led him here. When he graduated from high school, both his parents made it clear they hoped he would follow in their footsteps. But it didn't take Freddy long to realize he had no interest in research, nor did he want to seek fame via radio or TV. After much soul-searching, he began to think about becoming a counselor. He would still be helping people like his father, but it would require far less schooling than psychiatry. Once he figured that out, he quickly got a degree and began searching for a job.

Much to his own surprise (not to mention his parents'), he started to think about the idea of helping kids. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find a school in Boston that needed his services. He worked with high school students. Of course, it helped that he wasn't much older than the kids who came to see him. And he certainly understood what these teenagers were going through. He remembered his own struggles during those years, like the time he temporarily became a "goth."

Most of the students loved him. He'd been called "cool" several times. He knew he was making a difference here. He often wondered if this was how his father had felt when he first started the radio show. Maybe he should ask the next time they spoke on the phone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, quickly followed by a young man nervously opening the door to peek in. "Dr. Crane, are you busy?"

Freddy smiled. He could tell this kid was anxious, so he wanted to put him at ease. "No, I'm not busy. What's on your mind?" He gestured to the chair in front of him. "Have a seat, Kevin."

"Thanks," Kevin said as he sat. "I'm supposed to be in math class right now, but I realized I just can't concentrate on equilateral triangles right now. The teacher thinks I went to the bathroom." He laughed nervously, but he knew Dr. Crane wasn't going to rat him out.

"OK…." Freddy wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't offer advice until knew what the problem was. "If math isn't on your mind, what is? A girl?" He gave Kevin a knowing look. He hoped a joke would put him at ease.

"I had a long talk with my parents last night," Kevin began. "They've been fighting a lot lately. They didn't think I knew, but I did. I guess I should've seen it coming, but it really threw me."

Freddy nodded, understanding. He might've been little when his parents split up, but he still knew it wasn't easy. Though he wanted to interject, he could sense that Kevin wasn't done yet.

"This really shouldn't be a big deal," Kevin said. "I mean, half my friends' parents have split up. And I guess I could handle it, but my dad decided to take some new job in California. Why can't he at least stay here, instead of messing up my entire life?"

Freddy could only nod knowingly. This story could have come right out of his own autobiography. "It might surprise you to know that I do understand."

"Yeah, right. Grown-ups always say that, but they never do." Kevin looked at the ground.

"I'm serious," Freddy said. "My parents split up when I was just a toddler. And not only that, but my dad moved to Seattle!"

"Wow, really? So, who did you live with, then?" Kevin was genuinely surprised.

"My mom. And if you knew her, you'd know why _warm_ isn't really a word anyone's ever said about her." Freddy shook his head. He'd heard his dad and Uncle Niles make fun of his mom for most of his life.

"So, what about your dad? Did you ever see him again?"

"Yeah," Freddy said. "I'd fly out to Washington once a year to visit him. It was kind of a drag, having to leave my friends. But it wasn't so terrible."

"Come on, you're just saying that," Kevin said. "You know it's going to suck."

"It doesn't have to," Freddy said, shaking his head. "My parents were actually a lot happier once they split up. My dad started a whole new chapter in Seattle. He even took my grandfather in after he got hurt."

"Really?"

"Really. When I went out to see my dad, I also got to spend time with my grandfather and my uncle. It was nice to be around a normal family once in a while."

"I guess that would make sense," Kevin admitted.

"And it really was a good thing for everybody that my dad moved out there. When my grandfather moved in with Dad, he needed a physical therapist to help him out." Freddy couldn't help smiling. Hiring Daphne might've been the best thing to ever happen to the Crane family.

"What was so great about that?" Kevin couldn't imagine why his guidance counselor had such a faraway expression.

"Well, because that physical therapist is now my Aunt Daphne. My Uncle Niles fell in love the moment he saw her. It took them seven years to get together, but now I have a new little cousin. We all adore him." Once again, Freddy couldn't help smiling, thinking about the pictures his dad and uncle were constantly emailing him. No one could believe how quickly David was growing.

"So, you're saying….all of this happened because your parents got a divorce?" Kevin asked, still unsure what all of this meant.

"Yes," Freddy said. "I know it's crazy, and I probably wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I'm not saying my family is perfect, but I think everything worked out just how it was supposed to."

"And you think that might happen for me?" Kevin couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

"Well, I can't give you any guarantees, but I'm just saying it's possible. I don't even think my dad could've imagined everything that's happened, back when he first moved out there."

"I can't say I really believe you," Kevin said. "I guess _maybe _it's possible….."

"OK, that's a start," Freddy replied. "Just keep an open mind, all right? You might end up being surprised too."

Kevin nodded. He knew he should probably get back to class if he didn't want to get in trouble. He stood up. "Thanks for the talk." He started to open the door.

"No problem," Freddy said, grinning. "As my dad likes to say, _I'm listening_." He watched as Kevin walked back out into the hall. He'd always known he'd be good at this job, but never thought his own experience would be exactly what someone needed to hear. Maybe he should call his dad and say thank you. Or, better still, pay a visit to his west coast family. He suddenly was very grateful for them.

**The End**


End file.
